


Together, They Are Complete

by lexapride



Category: Bellarke - Fandom, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mid-Season, Season/Series 01, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexapride/pseuds/lexapride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the bridge is blown and Murphy is given a second chance, the 100 focus not only on their survival, but on building a life for themselves. Clarke and Bellamy work themselves to the bone to make sure that their people are prepared for the next Grounder attack and become closer in the process, possibly even developing feelings for each other.</p>
<p>What they don't expect is having to face those feelings when the Grounders attack just the two of them on their way back from collecting more medicinal plants. Clarke blames herself when she is taken as a hostage of the Grounders while Bellamy is left to a terrible fate.</p>
<p>Will they find their way back to each other or will the worst happen and only one of them come out of this alive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together, They Are Complete

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this scene in my head of Grounders getting the jump on Bellamy and Clarke when they're on their own for a while now and I only just now managed to put it down.
> 
> This is after Episode 10 of Season 1.
> 
> Instead of Murphy wanting revenge against the people who tried to hang him, he wants forgiveness and to forgive and he's a part of the Camp again.
> 
> Instead of differing POVs between Bellamy and Clarke, I'm doing it between Clarke and Miller. The transitions might not be very clear though.

 

The sound tears through the quiet day suddenly and all the guards posted on the wall stiffen, turning their guns and weapons immediately out to the forest. They don't understand where it came from, but they know enough to contact Miller.

He comes running.

"What was it?" He asks Conner, the nearest kid who's posted on the wall of the Camp right now.

"It sounded like someone screaming." The stocky, auburn-haired sixteen year old says uneasily.

And then it comes again, this time louder: a blood-curling cry.

"NOOOO!"

All their heads swing to the northwest area of the forest. Miller jerks into action quickly.

"Conner, Kendra, Murphy, you guys are with me. The rest of you stay here and stay sharp. We don't know what happened, but we need to be ready."

The three he addressed automatically pull more magazine clips for their guns and shoulder their packs. 

"And Dean," Miller turns to the large brunette who opened the gate for them. "Get Harper and Octavia into the Dropship and ready with the medical supplies. I have a feeling that . . ." His voice trails off and the younger boy nods nervously at him.

"That scream. It sounded like-like Clarke." The fourteen year old stutters quietly and Miller quickly masks his emotions behind a blank expression not willing to acknowledge that train of thought that he knew the eight others around him were thinking as well.

"Go, Dean." He commands softly and the kid runs off to obey.

 

It's her fault. It's all her fault.

If she hadn't been so focused on the sage and thyme that had been growing just over there - which they already had plenty of back at the Dropship - when Bellamy turned his back, she would've noticed the Grounders behind the tree. She would have pulled out her knife faster and been able to fight back. She would've been able to shout out a warning to her co-leader. She would've had at least a fighting chance before the five wildly painted humans jumped out and started beating them.

Bellamy was currently kneeling on the ground, bruises already forming on his face with blood running from his split lip and an open gash too close to his left eye. He was still struggling against the massive hulking figures of two Grounders, one tanned and tall, the other rounder with tattoos who both held his shoulders firmly while he tried to slip out of the ropes they had bound around his wrists behind his back.

Clarke was bound similarly, except the older willowy figured one who'd grabbed her had decided to throw her around when she finally fumbled her knife out and almost slit the female's throat. That had earned her three punches to the gut and a right hook to her face, enough for her to spat blood on the female's jacket and finally get a stinging blow across the back of her head.

"Stop it!" Bellamy yelled at the willowy-figured man as he finally shoved her, toppling her off balance onto the ground in front of him. "Just stop it!"

Clarke stared up at Bellamy's bloodied, blue and purple, worried face, knowing that he was the only one who saw past the defiance and bravado in her eyes to the fear and pain she hid well from everyone else.

Everyone except him.

The youngest copper-colored hair Grounder with what looked like a baby face underneath the war paint searched their packs eagerly. He had found Bellamy's radio and smashed it to pieces with hilt of his sword while he grabbed the fruit and meat the two leaders of the 100 brought along with them. The little bag of plants Clarke had collected was torn apart, scattering on the ground and her booklet of drawings and written out explanations of medicinal plants had been looked through curiously before the dark-skinned woman scoffed and ripped out pages.

She was obviously the leader with short hair, buzz-cut like those of the sergeants of the Guard back on the Ark, and icy black eyes. The woman spoke in their strange dialect to the two holding Bellamy and Clarke watched their faces carefully for any hint as to what they were planning on doing with them.

The female's face hardened as the one man who stood over Clarke, Willowy-figure, spoke quickly and the Grounder leader nodded abruptly, motioning to her and Bellamy. Before Clarke could guess as to what the leader was ordering, she and Bellamy were both being yanked to their feet and shoved towards each other.

She stumbled into his hard frame and he winced, absorbing her momentum and keeping his feet planted. She glanced up, seeing the hard determined look in his eyes. He had a plan, but her panic was beginning to overwhelm her senses, overtaking her rational side - the side that would've been able to read his thoughts clearly in his eyes.

Willowy-figure stepped forward with his sword drawn and pointed at Bellamy's throat.

"Wait! No! Stop! What do you-what do you want?" Clarke asked quickly, moving in front of him so that the weapon was pointed at her instead.

"Clarke!" Bellamy hissed, trying to catch her eye and nod his head so that she stepped away from the gleaming metal. "What are you doing?"

The leader barely acknowledged Clarke, turning instead to Tattoos and Tan-skin and uttering a few short words so that they moved forward instead, holding Bellamy steady and tugging her back into place beside him.

"Stop it!" Clarke struggled against their grips. "Don't do this! You don't need to kill him!" She protested, not caring that Bellamy was looking at her in anger and surprise.

The woman stalked forward staring down the eighteen year old, but Clarke refused to look away from her hard gaze.

"You want information of our people!" Clarke said, thinking rapidly. "You can take me. I'm their healer, their fisa and their, uh, heda! I'll tell you everything you want to know, just let him go!"

"Clarke, no! Don't do this!"

The woman eyed her suspiciously before more commands were being issued from her mouth. But Clarke knew the leader wasn't going to listen to her.

Before she knew it Tan-skinned was taking out his sword and had the blade against Bellamy's throat. He winced as the sharp edge bit into his skin and blood ran down his neck but he didn't make a sound.

Clarke on the other hand felt a heaviness over her heart, the agony at seeing his blood, the panic blowing out into full blown terror.

And despite the cool exterior she'd grown to rely on since coming to the ground and had built up over the years on the Ark - the one she'd used when Finn was dying out on her table, when Murphy had stumbled back into their camp exposing their camp to a virus, the one that had allowed her to make clear decisions about giving the one responsible for Charlotte's death a second chance and made sure the delinquents worked together and learned to trust each other to survive - the one that kept her together, kept her calm and collected, that allowed her to entrust her other half in Camp, rely on him for more, give a little more of her heart to, become her confidant, her best friend, the one she could actually relax around, allow herself to grow closer to . . . was finally breaking.

Her compartmentalized walls were no more. The cold chill in her bones and cracking of her heart was confirmation enough that she knew what was going to happen next. They were going to take her and kill her partner.

And there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"No! No, don't! Please, don't do this! Let him go! You don't need to kill him! No! NO!" Clarke's sobbing cries rang out loudly in the quiet forest as she tried to fight back against Tattoos attempts to drag her away from the scene that was about to unfold.

She was about thirty yards away, twisting her limbs in his grip wildly before she managed to slip from his grasp and she rushed back towards Bellamy. Copper and Willowy darted forward but Clarke ducked their hands jumping and rolling out of their grasp as the female removed her own sword from her belt, swiftly making harsh swipes at her prisoner's chest so that he gritted his teeth in pain as his shirt fell away from his body.

"Bellamy, no!" Clarke reached them, kicking out at Tan-skin's knee from the side and he collapsed to the ground, releasing his hold on Bellamy, but Copper finally managed to grab Clarke. The leader turned on her in an instant, face expressing all her fury pointed towards the younger girl.

"Clarke!" Bellamy ran forward as the Grounder leader's weapon thrust forward.

Clarke couldn't hold back the wretched scream as Bellamy was stabbed in front of her.

He jolted forward, choking on his own breath, refusing to give in to the pain and letting loose any noise for Clarke's sake and the Grounders' satisfaction.

The female withdrew her sword and words were spoken around her as Clarke watched Bellamy fall to his knees again, gasping as thick liquid poured from him to the dirt and leaves. All she could see was red. Hands grabbed her and she barely registered that it took three of the massive Grounders to lift her writhing, bucking, crying body and stagger off into the forest with her. Clarke could barely see through her raging tears to watch the female line her sword with the back of Bellamy's neck, lifting it above her head.

Bellamy was beginning to see spots in his vision as he stared at the darkening ground.

 

With the effort of the three Grounders, they had finally managed to wrestle Clarke away from the tragic scene but her dread and gut-wrenching panic was still fueling her screams and grunts and ever-moving figure and she fought them every step of the way.

It wasn't even five minutes later that her bound hands managed to twist towards Copper's torso and her fingers wrapped around the dagger tucked into his waistband. She sliced through the ropes around her wrist, barely registering as she cut her forearms at the same time, and then heaved her free arm up, cutting his arm and sinking it into his throat. He fell away, lifeless and her upper body swung down at the sudden loss of muscle keeping her weight aloft. Willowy released her right elbow and reached forward to catch her, but she brought the dagger around and impaled his forearm. His screech tore through her eardrums but she didn't pay attention as she pulled it out of his skin and muscle and, using whatever strength she had left, heaved her body up, plunging the weapon into Tattoos' chest.

They all tumbled to the ground in a tangle of bloody limbs and heaving breaths. Clarke wiggled herself from their weight and rolled away. She leapt to her feet and snatched Tattoos' sword from his belt, swinging it at Willowy's rising figure. He grunted his last breath and fell back to the forest floor.

Clarke didn't seem to register the scene in front of her, the sticky red substance staining the hilt in her left hand, panting hard, trying to catch her breath as her heart rate slowed down, but she didn't want it to. She wanted her heart to keep racing, pumping blood quickly so her adrenaline and energy didn't fade away.

At the sound of crackling leaves and breaking branches she spun around, her grip on the sword tightening, and she moved it into a defensive maneuver she had learned from Lincoln during one of his brief visits. What she found instead was four of the delinquents staring at her and the dead Grounders behind her.

"Oh my God! Clarke!" Miller breathed, slowly moving forward to the pale, shaking figure in front of him. Her blonde waves were matted with dirt and leaves and twigs, there was a dark bruise on her cheek and her mouth was red, probably from coughing up blood and her arms were bleeding freely from long shallow gashes.

"What happened?" The pretty golden-haired Kendra, was asking the older girl.

"I-I wasn't - paying attention." Clarke stuttered. "They came out of nowhere. It-It's my fault!" She tries to swallow but can't get past the lump in her throat. She breathes shallowly trying hard, in the face of her people, to stamp down the grief and agony of her missing half and tell them what happened.

"You took out all three of them?" Conner asks her staring at the huge lifeless forms of the three Grounders and she gives him a short nod.

"Sh-she . . . he's dea-"

Her face crumples and a sob leaves Clarke as she collapses in on herself.

Miller moves to comfort her but surprisingly Murphy gets there first.

His arms come around, supporting her as they kneel on the forest floor together and Miller can't help it as his own heart falls when he realizes what his leader's breakdown means. He quickly looks around at Kendra, knowing her intake of breath is about to form the words of the question they're all dreading the answer to. He shakes his head violently and desperately at the slim sixteen year old and her jaw snaps shut, her eyes widening as she fits the pieces together and Kendra turns to Conner, finding that he's reached the same conclusion, the despair and pain on his face clearly. They embrace, finding solace in each other.

Murphy loosens his hold on Clarke as he realizes what's staining her shirt and his pants. He looks up at Miller and nods towards his pack. Miller lets out a slow breath before he shrugs off his own pack and reaches for some spare bandages and a tiny water-skin of Monty's moonshine that he kept hidden from everyone else. He kneels down next to the blonde and gently pries her white knuckles off herself.

It only takes a few minutes but he soaks one of the bandages in moonshine, dabbing her cuts to clean them before wrapping the extra ones tightly around her yielding limbs. Miller and Murphy exchange a concerned look with each other at her silence and unaffected behavior from Miller's administrations. It's like she was numb from everything.

It takes a few more minutes, but Clarke wipes her face of the tears and takes a shaky breath to control the ones that follow. It's a slow process but she reaches for those walls that had kept her emotions in check, those that had broken not twenty-five minutes ago and tries to put them back into place around the guilt, the grief, the never-ending pain, her empty heart, and her anger at herself.

When she's finally stopped shaking, Miller ducks his head to really look at her. What he finds is a hard expression on her face and a cloudy emptiness in her blue eyes that he can't help but shiver at. Murphy stands up, pulling her with him and she grips his hand, catching his eye and blinking once with a sorrow-filled warmth and a tiny smile with it, before it disappears.

Murphy glances at Miller and the darker-skinned boy knows that despite his past choices, Murphy is in just as much in pain as he is right now, but they both take a breath to pay attention to their exhausted leader.

"The Grounders were going to take me to their village and interrogate me." She speaks quickly.

Conner and Kendra slowly turn back to her, their postures slumped in a gloomy defeat but Clarke straightens up.

"There were two others." She fights to keep her tone even. "I think - we have to get back to Camp and double the guard in case they try to come at us once they realize I'm not their hostage anymore. Let's get moving! We don't have a lot of time." She says firmly and the other two stiffen, throwing their shoulders back and standing taller at the orders she's giving them.

"Shouldn't we retrieve his bod-um, do you - do you know where he . . ." Kendra tries to ask but Clarke shakes her head furiously.

"No, we don't have time. We can - we can come back for him tomorrow, after we've fortified the gate and put more people on the wall."

Miller watches as she fights to keep a straight face, but he knows that the flash of pain he sees in her eyes is just a scratch on the surface of it all.

"Let's move." He tells the other three and they nod at him.

They turn and start moving back towards camp. Miller keeps a close watch on his - now sole - leader, noting how she keeps glancing into the trees to the right, where she must've come from. She keeps her face expressionless and he knows she's running through the different scenarios of how it would've played out had she acted differently. Her white knuckles indicate her tight grip on the bloody sword in her left hand, and he watches how the weapon twitches in her hand - it's the only sign he needs to know that she's reliving her partner's death in her mind over and over again.

He doesn't pity her, but he can't help the sympathy he feels for her - having watched her and Bellamy grow closer over the last two months as leaders, partners, friends . . . even develop feelings for each other.

He isn't the only one who's seen it.

Miller knows Raven had started a pool between some of the older kids of when their oblivious rulers would admit their feelings for each other first. Even Murphy had put down a day's worth of rations in the betting pool.

It was evident in the way Bellamy spoke to Clarke in that soft tone, and how Clarke collected food for Bellamy and brought it to him during his shift on the wall when she knew he had skipped lunch. Or how Bellamy always looked through her booklet and found extra herbs and plants Clarke needed while he hunted and brought them back for her without her asking. Or even how they stood toe-to-toe, neither backing down when they argued over supplies or sleeping arrangements because of dumb drama within the Camp. Or even that affectionate look in Clarke's eyes when she watched Bellamy tell wild stories of Gods and Goddesses and heroes and mortals to the younger kids before they went to bed at night. They gravitated towards each other every day, during all times of the day and they addressed each problem together, sometimes not even having to speak, with only a look or a raised eyebrow or head tilt to come to an agreement of how to handle it.

But because they've always been vigilant of a new attack from the Grounders after they blew the bridge and given Murphy a second chance at living in their community, they've been about survival and training. Octavia had been teaching combat she learned from Lincoln and Bellamy had been there to drill the gunners. Clarke had stepped up to instructing Harper and Octavia when she wasn't kicking the delinquents' asses about her medical knowledge and experience. Everyone contributed to the camp and things had begun to relax a bit in the face of no Grounder sightings when they hunted and foraging parties for food and plants. Raven had recruited Monty and even one of the younger kids who'd grown up on Meccha station to help her make more radios and ammo for their guns. Monty had even tasked a few eleven year olds who'd grown up with Agro parents to plant seeds that Clarke had found in a bunker and take care of growing a garden of sorts.

They were building a settlement under their illustrious leaders. But now they were reduced to one, and Miller wasn't sure how the rest of the camp would react to that. 

It only takes them about twenty-five minutes but they hear shouts from the top of the wall as the people on guard see their figures appear among the trees and the gate is opening. Miller nods at Murphy and Kendra and Conner and they head in quickly. He hangs back as Clarke slows and he tries to read her the way he knows Bellamy would. He studies her and carefully reaches out, tugging on the bloody sword in her hand but she shakes her head at him, her grip tightening even more, if that was even possible.

"Clarke, I know I'm not, well,  _him._ But I'm here for you." He tells her quietly and Clarke looks up at him, eyes glittering with unshed tears. He waits patiently as she inhales quickly and then lets it out, closing her eyes for a few seconds and letting a single teardrop escape before wiping it away.

Then she transforms before his eyes into the defiant girl, no - woman, that she was when they first landed. Her eyes blaze with righteous ferocity and her posture straightens, her shoulders thrown back and her chin turned up. With Miller trailing just a few feet behind her, she marches into the Camp.

What they find is - not what they are expecting.

When Clarke left earlier that morning with Bellamy, the kids had been hard at work. Working on the second smokehouse - since they'd been hunting more and more deer and found more panthers to the south - reinforcing the wall, training with Octavia and Lincoln - who had returned and actually started integrating himself into the community - laying the footwork to build cabins and a mess hall and even, with Monty and Raven's heads put together, a greenhouse and possibly plumbing with remaining parts from the Dropship so they can build showers even that route water from a stream nearby. Today had even been a great day for a few to take clothes and rags down to the stream and wash laundry.

But now, the kids were in a frenzy dashing around. At least fifteen had guns in their hands as they switched shifts with the ones on the wall and a few were heading towards the tunnels with magazines of ammo in their hands. Radios were passing hands, supplies and food was being taken into the Dropship, the campfire was being put out, and Raven was shouting at three fifteen year olds who had helped Jasper plant mines on the west hill just outside of Camp.

"What's going on?" Clarke pitched her voice so it carried across the entire Camp and everyone suddenly stopped in their tracks, turning to find their blonde princess at the gate entrance. 

The whole camp was silent and looking at her in disbelief and joy as if they couldn't believe she was really here.

Clarke trembled a bit as she realized with all their attention on her, she would have to tell them what had happened now and she closed her eyes with a sigh, ducking her head to try and regain her sense of control before she could speak again.

"What's going on?" Another voice thundered her question from the entryway of the Dropship and all heads swiveled to look at the tall figure standing there.

Clarke whimpered and her fingers came up, rubbing her forehead before pinching the bridge of her nose as her carefully-put-back-together walls wavered at the sound of his voice echoing in her mind. She could just picture him standing on the ramp of the Dropship, shirtless, that confused look in his eyes, the commanding tone in his voice as he said,

"Why isn't anyone moving? Get back to work!"

Her heart stuttered back to life as Clarke seemed to realize his voice wasn't echoing in her mind but in the clearing around her and for a brief moment she thought she could be possibly going crazy.

"Clarke?" Finn's voice sounded from her left and she looked up at his blissful face where he was standing with a few scouts coming from their foxholes. He started to move forward to greet her.

"Not right now, Finn!" Clarke said quietly and he froze in his tracks, a hurt expression on his face.

The teenagers' heads swiveled back around to their doctor and Bellamy, who'd been stepping forward to start yelling again, almost tripped over himself at the sound of his co-leader's voice.

"Bellamy!" Kendra's voice came from her right and Clarke whirled back around as the fair-haired girl stared at the young man in front of her as if he was a ghost.

"You're alive!" Murphy smiled.

Bellamy and Clarke stood there staring at each other for a brief moment before - for the second time in an hour - Clarke's walls crumbled.

The sword in her hands fell with a loud clatter and she tried to cover a sob with her hands, but it escaped her throat as she kept eye contact with his impossibly warm brown ones and then she was moving. The crowd of delinquents parted as quickly as they could before Clarke was in front of Bellamy and threw herself into his bandaged bare chest.

He swept her up in his arms, spinning so her momentum didn't knock them both over and he irritatedly pushed away the pain that flared up as her grip on him tightened. He held her waist with one large arm, letting his other come up and hold her head to his shoulder, digging his fingers into her tangled mess of blonde waves just so he could know she was real in his arms. One of her arms was around his neck while her other had come up and her hand clutched at his curls on the back of his scalp desperately.

"I th-thought you were dead!" She whimpered into his neck, and he couldn't help the shiver that ran through his body at the feel of her hot shuddering breaths on his skin. His back and shoulder were damp with her tears but he didn't dare let her go.

"I thought they took you back to their village to be tortured for information!" He breathed in her ear and another sob wracked her body.

Neither of them wanted to move from their spot but someone strode out from behind them in the Dropship.

"Bellamy! You need to stay off your feet. That wound won't heal if you - oh my God! Clarke!"

The two leaders slowly pulled apart, glancing up at his sister as she stood there frozen.

"You're alive! But Bellamy said you'd been taken! How did you get away from the Grounders?"

Bellamy, who still had a hand on her arm, felt her stiffen slightly, but she answered simply, "I fought back."

"But there were three of them!" He said finally raking his eyes over her small figure, taking in her grimy and bloody appearance, his eyes widening when he saw the bandages on both her forearms. "How bad did they hurt you?" He asked, gently running his fingers over them but she shook her head.

"I got free and I killed them."

"How in the world-"

"We need to talk, in _private_." Clarke says in a hard tone and Bellamy retracts his hands from her quickly.

She walks up the ramp into the Dropship with her co-leader at her heels. He turns one final time to yell at the delinquents.

"Get moving! Stay alert and keep watch on the wall!" He tells them and the kids automatically move to do as he says, if albeit slowly so they can try to eavesdrop on their leaders.

"Harper, can you step outside for a minute?" Clarke asked the tall girl who started in surprise, upsetting the medical instruments in front of her.

She rushed forward, ignoring the older girl's orders and wrapped her arms around her mentor in front of her. "You're alright!" She whispered and Clarke smiled fondly, gently pushing her away after a moment or two. Harper nodded before she left the two of them.

"Alright, Clarke. What exactly happened out there?" Bellamy asked once they were alone. "What was running through your mind when you tried to sacrifice yourself for me? You told that woman you'd tell her everything about the Camp! How could you-"

"I thought you were dead, Bellamy!" Clarke's voice spikes in volume and pitch before cracking on his name and he freezes. "I thought you died, and it was my fault!"

"Clarke-"

"No! We were tied up and you didn't say anything! You didn't try to fight back, you just took their beating and I knew that we were both gonna die." She can't help how watery her voice sounds.

"So you offer yourself and information about the Camp up in exchange for my life? Are you insane?" He rages back.

"Of course I did, Bellamy! She was gonna _kill_ you, she was gonna kill _both_ of us! But I would _never_ give up our people! You know that! I was just throwing words at her! I was trying to get her to let you go!"

"Well, you shouldn't have done that! You should've trusted me! I had a plan!"

"I wasn't - I couldn't read you! I wasn't thinking!" Clarke admits, running her fingers through her blonde tresses.

"No, you weren't thinking at all!"

"Well, I can't when it comes to you!"

"You . . . wait, what?"

"I - I can't focus when it comes to you, when you're in danger! Every time you step outside the gate, it takes everything in me to concentrate on the kids and make sure the Camp is running smoothly. But I can't help worrying about you, okay?"

Bellamy blinks completely thrown off at her words. "I . . . I didn't know you felt that way." He says quietly and her head snaps back up, her eyes blazing in anger.

"And then you go and get yourself stabbed, because of me! You can't do that, Bellamy! You can't risk your life for me when the kids need you here, when your sister needs you here!"

"I'll damn well do whatever the hell I want, princess!" Bellamy snarls. "And the Camp needs you just as much as they need me! You can't just offer yourself up like that! You're our only doctor here and you're a hell of a lot more important here than I am!"

"You know that's not true!" Clarke snaps back but he shakes his head.

"If you'd just _waited_ a few minutes, I would've been free of my restraints and I could've handled the rest of those Grounders! You should've just waited. I had a plan and I thought you were on board but you jumped in front of that sword and I couldn't see straight. You could've been _killed_!" His anger and concern are blending together as he rants at her.

"They were gonna kill you!" She shouts back. "I had to - I had to do _something_!" Clarke's close to tears at the emotions welling up inside of her and she whirls back around to face him. "You don't get to die on me, Bellamy! I can't do this without you! I need you!" She practically whispers the last few words and his gaze softens.

"Look, Clarke, I'm sorry. We've been in a lot of terrible situations before, but we've never been put in that one where it was just the two of us having no one else to rely on but each other. But I need you to do that. I need you to trust me."

"I do trust you, Bellamy." She says tiredly. "But you can't jump in front of swords for me anymore." Her eyes take in his bandages, going over how well Harper and his sister patched him back up.

"No promises, princess." Bellamy grunts.

"Bellamy! You might not make it next time! I don't know how you got away from those two Grounders, but their woman stabbed you! It's a miracle she didn't puncture your liver or a vital artery." She says, moving closer to him and putting her hands on the taut strips of cloth on his abdomen to examine it more closely.

Clarke pushes him backwards until he's sitting on a stool so she can study his injuries more closely.

"It wasn't that hard, princess. I got out of that rope really quickly and knocked out that Grounder before turning his knife on the woman. I used the ripped pieces of my shirt to stop the bleeding and grabbed our things and managed to get back to Camp within twenty minutes. How did you get away?"

Clarke is silent as she gently peels back the bandage over his left eye before taping it back again and turning away to straighten the medical instruments Harper upset when Clarke startled her.

"I, uh, I don't really . . . I watched you get stabbed and I thought you were dead and all I could see was red. I just kept fighting and I managed to grab one of the Grounder's dagger from his belt and I cut my bindings - that's how I injured myself."

She gestures to her arms, briefly turning back to him and he stands up, watching her as she spins back around to organize her things. "I, uh, took them out with the dagger and killed the last one with one of their swords." She finishes quietly. He moves up behind her and she tenses at his close quarters.

"Clarke."

She doesn't look at him and he sighs, reaching out and grabbing her shoulders, slowly turning her and she lets him, still not meeting his gaze.

"Clarke." He grasps her chin, rising it slowly so her eyes meet his. "You're okay." Bellamy tells her softly. "You survived. You're alive, and you're here and you're safe now."

He wipes away a few tears that trickle down her cheeks before pulling her into his arms again. She slides her arms around his waist burying her nose into the crook of his neck and he brings a hand up to cup the back of her head. His lips ghost over her temple as he presses a soft kiss to her hairline and her muscles slacken as she breathes him in.

"I need you too. I'm not going anywhere, Clarke." Bellamy tells her softly and she sighs.

"You're not allowed to die, do you understand me?" She asks him, pulling back slightly to make eye contact. He nods slowly with a small smile on his face. She pulls away to finish cleaning up her station and starts to walk out of the Dropship with Bellamy on her heels. They walk outside and find that almost everyone is lingering in the clearing, all too obviously eavesdropping on their leaders.

"Stop standing around and get back to work!" Bellamy bellows at them all and the delinquents scatter.

Clarke smiles at the sight of them all rushing to their posts and their current jobs. She starts to walk away.

"Princess, wait." Bellamy says reaching out and catching her arm. She turns to face him.

"What is it Bellamy? There's a lot of things we need to take care of. We're gonna need to double the Guard for the next few nights to see if the Grounders try to retaliate and we'll probably have to send Octavia to fetch Lincoln so we can ask him of what he knows of the ones who captured us. We also need to try to keep track of our food stock as well as keep an eye on the bandage supply too. We still have to-"

"Clarke, shut up!" He interrupted her.

At that, her mouth opened to protest but he leaned down and kissed her soundly. She was completely taken aback at his bold actions in the middle of camp but as he moved his lips against hers, she couldn't help reciprocating as electricity at the contact between them raced up and down her veins drawing more heat that pooled low in her stomach. When she finally needed air, she pulled back breathing heavily and he smiled lovingly down at her.

"You're not allowed to die either, alright? Because I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you." He murmured in her ear and she nodded.

"I think I'm in love with you too." She gave him a brilliant smile and he squeezed her hand affectionately before stepping back and walking back into the Dropship.

"It's about time!" Jasper burst out behind Clarke and she turned to find him looking at her with glee and Raven was smirking right next to him.

Clarke couldn't help the blush that flooded her cheeks as she hurried off to speak with Harper, the delinquents around her grinning cheerily that their leaders had finally found happiness in each other.

 


End file.
